oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 78
Chapter 78 is the seventy-eighth chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Kento Nogami and Kanon Nonoguchi as children. Short Summary The tale of his childhood with Kanon Nonoguchi is told by Kento Nogami, who apologizes for his actions of the entire incident. Natsuo and the rest of the Kiyama raid group safely return back to school, and in particular, Reito Ayabe is approached by Runa Momochi to discuss the raid. Long Summary Kento Nogami recalls how, as a child, he fell in love with Kanon Nonoguchi in an ordinary way. However, in an attempt to get her to notice him, he teased her after school, causing her to beserk and fight against him and his friends, who lost. Nogami found himself on the ground with pages from Nonoguchi's prince fairy tale flying around, and he made a promise to himself to apologize for his actions. The next day, however, Nonoguchi did not attend class, so Nogami went to her home instead, where he explained the situation to her grandfather. Though the grandfather was forgiving, he told Nogami to not talk to Nonoguchi any longer. In the following months, Nogami tried to fix the fairy tale book, while Nonoguchi moved to an girls-only school and began to hate boys. Through watching the Nonoguchi dojo each day, he was able to move and fight like her. Nogami's friends caused the rumors of her violence to shift, and the focus soon went onto him- "Nogami went wild and hit a classmate." Because of the new rumors, Nogami became a problem child and was becoming distanced from others. By middle school (four years after last seeing Nonoguchi), he had become a delinquent. When he encountered Nonoguchi again, she had showed no sign of notice, but Nogami realized that she was much more grim than before, and that was at his fault. Nogami decided that he would simply live with the guilt of ruining his life, and attened Kiyama High as Nonoguchi did not go there. He became bancho soon after, but rumors began to spread again, with Nonoguchi herself unknowingly being the source. Nogami had found a phone on her (which was actually Mafuyu Kurosaki's phone) but assumed it was Nonoguchi's. The phone held numbers of men, which Nogami though Nonoguchi hated. Angry that he was the only one who had to live with the guilt, and that Nonoguchi had already overcome her hatred, Nogami rashly decided to contact the people on the phone, telling them of Nonoguchi's capture. Though he didn't expect them to come, they did- Natsuo, Shinobu Yui, Hayasaka, Kyotaro Okegawa, and Reito Ayabe. Nogami ends his tale, and presents the now-fixed fairy tale book to Kanon, while praising her prince for being strong enough to reach the end. He then wonders how to explain the situation to his henchmen, but Nonoguchi stop him. She explains that though she had hated him for what he did, she never remembered his name or even his face. She then tells him that he should have already escaped from his guilt, and that everything that occurred was a huge hassle for both of them. Nogami attempts to apologize, and Nonoguchi tells him to speak clearer. After of five years of guilt, Nogami bends over and apologizes clearly, tearing up as he remembers the struggles of the years. Nonoguchi and Natsuo safely leave the building, and they meet up with the rest of the team in the forest. Nonoguchi watches in surprise at the boys who appeared so different from the ones in her past, and the group head back to Midori Ga Oka Academy after a long battle. Back at the academy, Aki Shibuya excitedly welcomes back the absent Public Morals Club. Natsuo asks why he was hiding in a broom closet, and Aki simply explains that Takaomi Saeki had come by. Hayasaka talks to Okegawa about if he's really sure that he wants to join the club, and he considers thinking it over, but cannot find the form. Aki then mentions how despite fighting all of Kiyama, the group returned with minimal injury. Natsuo questions what exactly had happened in the battle, and Hayasaka, Yui, and Okegawa reply that they saw their enemies fly into the air while they were battling. As the three (and Aki) discuss what might've happened, Natsuo runs off to find Takaomi. The teacher is found in the maths lab. Takaomi happily shows Natsuo Okegawa's application form to join the Public Morals Club, and in shock, Natsuo runs away again to tell Okegawa of the news. After Natsuo leaves, Takaomi glances down at his bruised hands, and at the dirty Kiyama High clothes near the back of the room. Elsewhere in the school, Runa Momochi approaches Ayabe on just who asked him to raid Kiyama. Afraid, Ayabe doesn't answer, and Momochi laughs, wondering if her turn to fight the Public Morals Club would be soon. Through a window, she sees Hayasaka below, and comments on how she is looking forward to it. Characters * Kanon Nonoguchi * Kento Nogami * Natsuo * Kyotaro Okegawa * Shinobu Yui * Hayasaka * Reito Ayabe * Aki Shibuya * Takaomi Saeki * Runa Momochi Navigation Category:Chapters